


Vanilla with a Cherry on Top

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [49]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Candles, Crossdressing Kink, Danger Kink, Dom!Q, First Time, Fluff, Gunplay, Kinks, M/M, Office Sex, Power Play, Public Sex, Q and James don't actually have these kinks, Q in fishnets and high heels, Satin Sheets, the minions just have overactive imaginations, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the minions have some idea of what they imagine Q and 007's sex life is like. After all, they're sure to live kinky lives, right?</p><p>Meanwhile, James and Q enjoy their first time, in the privacy of their own home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla with a Cherry on Top

**Author's Note:**

> "I love gossipy Q branch! Can you do a fic where they speculate about Bond and Q’s crazy sex life but it’s actually super vanilla and soppy?" —anon
> 
> This was pretty much rated high just to be safe.

“I bet Q is the dominant one in the bedroom.”

“Oh yeah, all that bravado 007 puts out while he’s on assignment, I’m sure he’s just _begging_ to be dominated in the bedroom.”

It was lunch hour in Q branch, which meant the minions had free time on their hands. Free time they usually spent theorizing over their boss’s love life. The Dom!Q theory was a popular one: with the image of Q in all leather, wielding a whip over a bound and gagged 007, who was whimpering for whatever punishment the Quartermaster could dish out.

“Maybe Q has a thing for cross dressing.” One minion mentioned, taking a bite of his tuna fish sandwich, “He’s so adorable, I’m sure he’d look just ravishing in stockings and a garter belt.”

“Don’t forget a corset.” Another added, drinking his diet Coke, “And of course he’d be wearing all that under some fancy dress. 007 is a ladies’ man after all.”

Everyone imagined that Q would look adorable all dolled up and waiting for 007 to return to their flat, where he would sashay over to the agent, in fishnets and stiletto heels, and the agent would quickly strip the Quartermaster down to just his corset and fishnets and bend him over the nearest surface to have his way with him.

One of the more quiet minions spoke up from behind her plate of sushi, “What if Q has a danger kink? Like he makes 007 hold his gun to the Quartermaster head whenever they’re in bed?”

The minions paused in their eating as the image of their Quartermaster on his knees, sucking 007’s cock while the agent had a gun to his temple, warning him that if he didn’t do a good job, he’d blow his brains out.

“Holy fuck…” One of them whispered, nearly dropping his chicken wrap.

“That’s hot…” Another was fanning herself, “Why can’t our sex lives be that steamy?”

One of the male minions chuckled, “All you have to do is ask.” He winked, earning a swat to his arm.

After a few minutes laughing, someone brought up another scenario with their favorite couple, “What if they get up to it in Q’s office.

All the minions stopped, turning to stare at Q’s office, as if expecting to hear the sounds of raunchy sex any moment.

* * *

 

“ _James…_ ” Q let out a breathy sigh, clinging to the firm body above him as he felt the long thrusts of James inside him, “ _I’m so close…”_

James pressed a slow kiss to Q’s lips, letting their breath mingle, “ _I know Q, I’m there too.”_ He thrust in deeply, further than Q had ever felt before, “ _Just let go.”_

Q could feel his body release the tension inside him as he came, white hot semen splattering against his and James’s stomachs. Not even a moment later, he could feel James’s muscles tense against him as James filled Q with his seed.

There was no sound in the room except for the heavy breathing of two lovers coming down from an orgasmic high. Q was in a fog, his whole body felt like it was floating. In his daze, he could feel James’s  lips against his own in a light kiss. He whined when he felt the lips pull away, dragging James back into another kiss. The process repeated a few time, until James settled himself next to Q, pulling him close and kissing the back of his neck.

“Feel good?” James asked, grabbing a damp cloth from the night stand and gently cleaning off Q, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Q blushed softly as he felt James caress his stomach with the cloth, “No, it was wonderful.” He sighed contently, feeling the satin sheets beneath them on the bed, “It was better than I ever imagined.”

James pressed a soft kiss to Q’s cheek, “I’m glad you decided to share your first time with me.”

“There’s no one I’d have rather have given myself to.” Q smiled shyly at the 00 agent, who had treated him like he was a prince the entire evening. Satin sheets, candles all over the room to leave the bedroom in a warm glow, soft music in the background…it was perfect.

“I love you, Q.” James whispered, kissing Q softly.

Q blushed, kissing James with whatever strength he had left, “I love you James…I don’t deserve you…”

James shook his head, holding Q close, “No, I don’t deserve you…”


End file.
